


she wears red, he wears black (he gets a sliver up his back)

by ladykestrel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, set somewhere after 1x03, undercover!skyeward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykestrel/pseuds/ladykestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Skye and Ward were partners on a mission and he insisted on wearing voice modifiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wears red, he wears black (he gets a sliver up his back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthesongsmakesense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesongsmakesense/gifts).



> The title is courtesy of my lovely Hades, for whom this fic is written for. ♥

Grant Ward cleaned up nicely. Skye had to restrain herself from nodding furiously in approval when the specialist came out. He was wearing a black tuxedo - a very fitting black tuxedo - with a white undershirt and silver cufflinks which Ward was busy fidgeting with while walking towards the team. He looked like a GQ model. Jemma, well-composed, always ready to get down to business Jemma, was close to drooling. The former Rising Tide member could not blame her, however, since she was pretty close to needing a napkin herself.

“No offense, Sir, but this feels weird,” Ward turned to Coulson. The agent was still busy with adjusting the sleeves on his tuxedo as if they were too short. They were not, in fact, too short. The suit fit him like a glove. A very tight-fitting, form-complimenting glove.

Coulson smiled his usual smile, the one you weren’t sure if it was endearing or teasing. The kind you’d expect a father to give his child. “You wear suits all the time, Ward, what’s so weird about this one?”

“It’s not the outfit, Sir,” Ward said as he moved on to fix his jacket. It didn’t need fixing, but Ward straightened it out anyway. Skye wanted to send him a thank-you card just for that. “It’s the mission. Are you sure the rookie here is able to handle it?”

“Hey,” Skye piped up. “Thanks for the vote of confidence!”

“You know what I mean,” her S.O. told her. He didn’t seem to be making fun of her, nor questioning her training. For a second there, Skye thought he might be asking out of genuine concern. _Well, whaddaya know? The tin-man has a heart after all._

“I’ll be fine. It’s not like I haven’t been undercover before. Remember Ian Quinn’s party?” She’d done well there, even managed to deceive the team as well as the wealthy business man.

“Yes, and do you remember the part where he almost shot you?”

“Remember you didn’t let that happen?”

Ward opened his mouth as if to reply, but shut it after no words came out. Skye took that opportunity, “You’ll be there this time, too. If anything happens, you can swoop in and save the day.”

“You can’t rely on me saving you all the time, rookie.”

“I don’t,” said Skye. “I’m relying on you to distract the bad guys while I do what needs to be done and then get the hell out of dodge.”

“I’m almost offended.”

Skye stuck her tongue out at him. He was already treating her like a child, why not act the part? Just then Coulson spoke up, “She’s right, Ward. Skye’s more than ready, she can handle this.”The hacker shot him a grateful smile.

“And I’m not even gonna jump out of any terraces this time, too!”

“You better not,” mumbled Ward as he went on fixing his bow-tie.  “Okay, fine. You ready?”

“Oh, please. I was born ready,” Skye replied as she brushed past him. Turning her head back, she gave a wink and strode off the Bus, giving the team a good look at how the fancy dress she was wearing fit her from behind.   

***

“I don’t get why we need these stupid things?” Skye was groaning as her S.O. fastened a flower brooch over her red dress. On the exterior, it looked like a fine jeweled accessory to have; it fit Skye’s attire well. If it were only just a brooch. (In S.H.I.E.L.D., it seemed, nothing served the purpose it was intended to serve.)

Ward pinned the flower onto the dress and drew back to examine his work, “Because we don’t want to be made by voice recognition.”

“Sure, because modifying how we sound totally erases our fingerprints as well.”

“That’s why we’re wearing these,” Ward said. He reached behind him and pulled out two pairs of gloves. He handed the long white ones to Skye. She looked at her supervising officer like he’d grown a second head.

“You aren’t serious about this?”

“I am,” Ward told her then turned to look out the limo’s window. “Now pull them on, we’re almost there.”

Brooch and gloves in check, Skye rustled her dress as if to smooth it out. “It still doesn’t mean anything if anyone runs a facial scanner on us.”

The specialist’s mouth quirked up in a smirk, “Let’s make sure nobody does that, then.” At that moment, the limo pulled to a stop and he shuffled out of the vehicle. Ward held the door as Skye got ready to climb out too and he held out his hand for her. Skye took it and both of them turned to face the party that waited just inside the luxurious mansion in front of them.

***

The party was in full swing and everyone was wearing something as fancy as Skye’s attire, if not even fancier. There were old-fashioned wine glasses going around on silver platters, along with appetizers and finger-sandwiches. Nothing of substance, really, and Skye frowned at the fiftieth miniature sandwich she’s had so far as her stomach still grumbled in hunger. “We’re not here for the food, rookie,” Ward told her in his uncharacteristically deep voice as the former hacktivist attempted to snag her fifty-first one.

“Fine,” Skye said and unhappily returned the sandwich back on the platter, which the waiter took away after seeing there was no interest in finger-food here, leaving Skye to whimsically stare at the disappearing plate. Her own voice was too weird, too squeaky and high-pitched. She sounded exactly like how you’d expect a trophy-wife to sound. Which, in this case, was good since it made her role even more convincing.

Couples were swaying along to the soft music coming from a piano, positioned in a far corner of the large room. Others were mingling, chatting away with close friends or potential investors or making deals with businessmen or whatever rich people did at formal occasions such as this one. Skye turned to Ward, “You wanna dance?”

“We’re here on a mission, Skye. We don’t have time for dancing.”

“So you’re just gonna stand here and stare at people until you intimidate this party to death?”

Ward adverted his eyes from the crowd to look at his rookie, “I am not intimidating anyone.” He sounded genuinely honest, like he didn’t at all believe his looks could be daunting. Skye snorted as another plate of food passed by. She reached out, took a sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth. Ward gave her a look.

“If you don’t stop stuffing yourself, you’re gonna blow our cover,” he told Skye in a low voice.

“As if a couple of sandwiches can ruin this mission,” Skye remarked. “It’s not like anyone’s keeping count on how many I eat, anyway.” But of course, Ward did. And he thought that if he did, other people would have noticed too. And yet, nobody was paying any attention to the couple standing near the bar, their bodies drawn close together as they whispered to each other. To anyone, Skye and Ward would look like sweethearts in a hushed conversation.

The hacker opened her mouth for yet another remark, but Ward shushed her with his gloved fingers. Confused, Skye turned to see what her S.O. was so busy looking at. When she did, her eyes landed on their current target who was now making way for the exit with another man dressed in a crisp tuxedo. Skye whispered, “When do we make our move?” In reply, Ward took her hand and pulled her toward the double doors they’d seen their man walk out of. They followed him to a back hallway. The walls were all made of wood and were filled with paintings. Just like the rest of the house, it felt like you were walking into another era altogether. The men turned a corner and Skye and Ward heard voices of conversation. Skye risked a glance and saw a third man waving their targets into a secluded room. The men went in and only the click of the door echoed through the deserted hallway.

“Should we,” Skye asked in a near-silent whisper. She looked over to Ward who, in turn, was looking at the closed door. He nodded his approval and the pair slowly inched their way closer to the room. They were right on the side of it when the door suddenly swung wide open. Thrown by surprise, Skye slammed Ward to the wall and hitched her leg up to rest on his torso. She guided his hand to rest on her thigh just as footsteps emerged from right next to them.

“Oh, darling,” Skye purred closely to Ward’s lips. “You’ll smear my lipstick.”

Playing along, Ward tightened his grip on Skye’s leg and circled her waist with his other hand. He pulled her closer as Skye fake giggled, her high-pitched voice ringing through the corridor. “Oh,” the specialist exclaimed when he saw the man standing there, feigning shock. “So sorry to disturb you, Sir, we simply thought this hallway was secluded.”

“Yes,” Skye giggled again, “this fella over here just wanted a moment alone with me. Can’t get enough of me, this man.” She shot a dazzling smile at the stranger while slowly peeling herself off of her undercover partner.

As the man reached to the waistband of his jeans, Ward lunged for him, knocking Skye out of the way and almost on her behind. She watched as her S.O. tackled the other guy to the ground and struggled to get ahold of his weapon. Hearing the commotion outside, the people inside the room rushed out to see what was happening. When they saw Ward and their comrade rolling on the floor, one of the men called for backup. Skye went after the man closest to her in hopes of disabling her target. She landed a punch and managed to advert one of his own before the third man grabbed her from behind and locked Skye’s hands behind her back, binding her to him. Ward had already taken care of his assailant and had gotten hold of his weapon. An Icer appeared in his other hand in lighting speed as Ward noticed the man grab Skye. That man was their mission and now he had one of them in his arms. Ward iced the guy whom Skye had punched and went for the one last standing. Being held at gun point, the man retreated slowly back into the room, and with each step he made, Ward followed.

Once secured into the confines in the four walls of the room, Skye struggled to free herself. She wriggled in the man’s arms but when that didn’t give and his hold only tightened, her head went back and slammed it into his own. Stunned by the momentum, the man let his grasp slip and Skye ran out of his reach. Ward spared no time using the Icer on him as Skye rushed to the desk in the middle of the room. Reaching into the neckline of her dress, the hacker pulled out a flash drive and stuck it into the machine. It roared to life and Skye started typing furiously at the keyboard while Ward stood on guard at the door.

Loud footsteps rattled the air in the hallway and Skye’s S.O. turned to her, “How much longer?”

“Just a second,” she told him as the computer screen flashed 97%, 98%, 99%... When a green light flashed and the number 100 indicated that the data transfer was complete, the door burst open. Ward took on half a dozen men while Skye unplugged her drive from the computer. She didn’t know what to do so she grabbed the nearest object – an old-fashioned lamp – and swung at the intruders. (In reality, she and Ward were the intruders, but those were only technicalities.) The lamp managed to hit one of them in the head hard enough to send the man tumbling to the ground. He did not move to get up and Skye hoped her swing had only knocked him out. Ward was busy struggling with the two men who had gotten ahold of his two arms. The Icer was not in any of them and Skye eyed the floor in search of it. Barely evading being captured again, Skye dove for the gun when she saw it right across from her. Gripping the handle tightly with both hands, Skye turned and shot at her assailants. They fell to the floor like plankos. The two remaining men turned their attention to her as Ward struggled in their grasp. One of them let him go and went after Skye but, thanks to training, her reflexes kicked in and her finger pulled the Icer’s trigger faster than the man’s swift approach. As he went down, Skye saw Ward jerk free and knock his elbow in the goon’s face. Skye iced him just in case before running out of the door. Ward lead them straight to the mansion’s front entrance.

They’d made it safely back to the limo that was now driving away from the ill-fated party. Both were huffing, struggling to catch their breaths after the running so fast for so long.

After a beat, Ward looked at Skye, “Do I sound strange to you?” His voice had risen a few octaves higher, making the specialist sound almost as squeaky as Skye’s own modified one. “I feel like something’s gone wrong with my modifier.” With every sound, Ward's voice came higher and higher. Chipmunks played across the young hacker's mind.

Skye burst out laughing. She went on as Ward reprimanded her, her laughter and his squeaks ringing out long after the limo had pulled away from the party scene. And despite himself, Grant Ward cracked a smile at the laughing girl.


End file.
